Number 12
by SMILES01
Summary: Alliance had been experimenting farther back then just River! Find out what happens when River meets Case Study Number 12 R&R please and thanks hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah me own nothing. Cause it I did. I wouldn't be writing this in Notebook :P:D (Though I do Think they should have KEPT THIS SERIES GOING) Cuz it kicks $$ Enjoy! Wash Dead, Book not

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"River?" Simon called quietly. They were doing a job, stealing Alliance cargo out of a warehouse, on Persphone. River had stopped in the middle of them getting away. They were almost out. "What is it?" Simon asked, seeing the look on his sister face. As if she knew a secret.

River looked at the door they had to go through to get out. "Someone awaits us." River told them calmly.

Mal looked at her then back at the door. Zoe and Kaylee kept pushing the carts, while Jayne and Mal lifted their guns to the door. "Alliance?" Mal asked, looking at her.

River stared at the door. "One. Against many." River muttered out loud. "But that one will prevail." River stated out loud.

Jayne chuckled. "One against us?" He asked, looking at the little assassin. "Well go kick the GO SE outta of 'em." Jayne told her.

"No." Simon told his sister. "River come over and give Kaylee a hand."

They pushed their cargo off to the side of the room. Kaylee, Simon and River knelt down behind it. They all had at least one gun. Mal and Zoe were on the opposite side, Mal pressed the button beside the door and the doors opened. Mal and Jayne looked around, and both were surprised to see a lone girl standing there. She was about the same age as Kaylee. She stood there with her feet apart, and her hands to her side. What caught their attention was her eyes they were blood red. She appeared to be weaponless. Mal looked back at his first mate. Zoe looked over the Capt'n and raise her eyebrows at Mal. Then River came and stood in the doorway. She tilted her head to the side, at the girl, sizing her up.

"Two by two, hands of blue." River told the girl. Mal and Jayne who were covering for her. Were shocked when the strangers' eyes flickered from red to blue, then back to red in a blink of and eye. River noticed and smiled sadly. "Not alone."

"River Tam, Alliance meddled where they shouldn't have. Simon Tam Rivers' brother rescued River from the Alliance. Warrant for arrest." The girl told River calmly.

Rivers eyes flickered from confusion to anger. "You will not take me or my brother." River told her. Raising her leg so fast. Mal was amazed the other girl could react in time. The stranger blocked all of punches and kicks River sent at her, then threw a punch of her own at River. River was knocked against the wall, the red eyed girl advanced on her. Jayne ran up to her and drew his gun over head, ready to hit her over the back of the head. In one fluid motion. The girl grabbed Jayne but the throat, knocked the weapon out of his hand and threw him down to the ground. While she was distracted River got up and kicked her back against the opposite wall. Mal came to help Jayne off the ground as the two women started fighting again. Simon and Kaylee stood up and stood beside Zoe watching the fight. River kicked the other girl in the side of the head,  
and she fell against the wall. Her eyes closed and she layed there a moment. She opened her eyes again and her eyes were blue when she opened them. She stood up and looked at River. Then the others. She heard the doors open behind her and Alliance agents came into the room. Two rows one kneeling, the other standing behind them. All had guns raised. The stranger looked at the agents,  
then turned back to the crew of Serenity.

"All of you are under arrest!" Shouted the man in the first row at the very end, on the left. "Put your hands up in the air. If any fail to do so, you will be shot." He told them.

Simon stepped forward to get his sister out of the way. A shot rang out, and Kaylee pushed Simon out of the way. The others watched in horror as the bullet was about to hit Kaylee. Before it reached her clothes it stopped dead in the air. Kaylee looked down at it in shock. Zoe moved her out of the way of the bullet quickly. The Alliance agents looked up at the girl, who was concentrating on the bullet floating in the air. She glared back at them, and the bullet dropped harmlessly to the ground. Mal carefully kicked it out of the way. So no one stepped on it by accident.

The same agent spoke to the girl. "Stand down!" He commanded her.

She glared at them, then grinned. She looked at River, before entering their minds. "Get ready to leave." She told them, without opening her mouth. She turned on the agents and they all flew back, hitting the wall. They were all unconscience in a matter of moments, except the one who told her to stand down. She walked over to him, and picked up the gun that Jayne tried to hit her with. She brought it down and hit him on the back of the head. He fell to the ground. "Get out of here." She told them. "Take the cargo if you want. Just get out of here."

River stared at her, looking at the unconscience men. She smirked. "Even this little assassin can't do that!" She stated. "Try to get into her mind, but all I see is darkness." River said out loud, still staring at the girl. "Keep knocking, but no one is home to answer. She does not want to let people see her thoughts. Yet she can speak to us in her mind, let others read her thoughts when needed." She muttered as the others got the cargo out the last door.

"River!" Simon called, as he helped Zoey. "Come on."

"Capt'n!" Kaylee said. "We can't leave her here. She saved me, and knocked out a whole group of Alliance feds." Kaylee told Mal, as they pushed the cargo to their waiting mule.

Mal looked at her, then back the girl who stood just inside the door, watching them. "What if she goes all killer on us little Kaylee?" Mal asked her. "Can't have an unpredictable killer on Serenity." Mal informed her.

"You already have one." River spoke up. Mal looked at her. "Can you read her mind? Is she good?" Mal asked her.

"Keep knocking now one is home. Mind empty." River told him. "She seems harmless as long as eyes are blue." River said out loud to no one really.

Mal looked at the girl still watching them. "You want out of here?" Mal asked her. She looked at him a moment. "If you want to come with us. Give us a hand then." Mal told her.

"Great another crazy." Jayne muttered as they lifted the crates on to the trailer of the mule. Zoey drove, with Mal and Kaylee sitting on the wheel covers. River was back to back with Zoe, while Jayne, Simon and the stranger sat with the cargo. Simon sat on top of the crates. Jayne and the girl sat on either side. They drove up the ramp and Book lifted the ramp, and then closed the airlock doors. "River get us moving, the rest of us lets get everything secured." Mal told everyone. He looked at the girl. "You gotta name?" He asked her.

The girl looked at him. "Number 12." She told him.

"No a real name." Kaylee said to her. "My name is Kaylee, and this is Captain Malcom Reynolds. The big guys Jayne." Kaylee told her, pointing. "Thats Simon the doctor, and Zoey." Kaylee told her.

The girl looked down at the floor for a moment. "Her name is lost." River said from the catwalk. "They took that too. Like me, she was taken from home and they played with her brain." River told them. "But she forgot, and I remember." River stated, confused by that.

"She's another Alliance experiment?" Jayne asked. "Why in gorram do we need another crazy woman?" Jayne asked.

"Be nice Jayne. She saved my life." Kaylee told him, sweetly.

"Book make up a room for her in the passenger dorm all right." Mal told the shepard.

"Of course. Please I'll show you to your room." Book told the strange girl. He went down the corridor, she followed.

"Little Albratross." Mal said looking up at River. "How about you get Serenity up in the air." Mal told her. "Feds will be on us soon." Mal explained as he and Jayne carried one of the two crates and slid them into their secret crawlspace.

"Mal." Jayne growled. "I ain't knowin' what's goin' in that head of yours but why do we 'ave another girl wanted by the Alliance on board?" Jayne asked.

"She saved Kaylee's life. Not to mention what would happen to us it the Alliance Feds got us." Mal told him, as they carried the other crate over. "Also what might happen to River and Simon if had been arrested."

"Still don't see why she's with us." Jayne muttered as Mal put the cover back over the hole.

"She is so live with it Jayne." Mal told him, getting tired of this conversation. He walked up to the bridge. "No problems River?" Mal asked her.

"All is good. Captain." River told him.

Mal left the bridge and went to see how the girl was getting along with Book. He found Book and her talking about religion. Mal smirked. 'Just what they needed another believer on the ship.' Mal thought. He knocked, Inara would be surprised. "You settling in okay?" Mal asked her.

The girl looked at him. "You knocked." The girl told him. She looked at Book. "Who's Inara?" She asked.

"She the ex-Campanion, who rents out the shuttle. I'm sure you'll meet her at dinner time." Book explained to her. She nodded.

"I'm good Thank you for asking sir." She told the captain.

"Well thats good. Now there is a problem with you not having a name. Well a good one, cause I don't think case number 12 is all that great. Unless you like that name." Mal told her.

"Don't like it. I don't remember my name."

"Well would you care if one of us thought one up for you?" Mal asked her.

She gave him a small smile. "I won't mind." She told him.

Mal nodded. "Very Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter one. Tell me what yeah think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah me own nothing. Cause it I did. I wouldn't be writing this in Notebook :P:D (Though I do Think they should have KEPT THIS SERIES GOING) Cuz it kicks $$ Enjoy! **Wash Dead, Book not**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked down the corridors looking around the ship. She came to the infirmary, where River and her brother were. River was in the infirmary, tearing the place apart. While Simon stood by the door, trying to calm her down. She walked into the room, and took the bottles of medicine out of Rivers' hands, and placed them down on counter. River stared up at her, through her brown hair. She stared back. Simon watched in shock. They seemed to be communicating in their minds. River stuck her tongue out at the other girl and walked out of the infirmary. "No shots Simon." River told him.

Simon looked at River then back at the other girl, who was now cleaning up the mess River had made. Simon went over to help. "How... How did you do that?" Simon asked her, he was a little uneasy around her, she was like his sister, but maybe more dangerous.

"River is unpredictable." The girl told Simon.

"Ya can say that again." A voice said from the door. "She took a knife from the kitchen, and sliced me across the chest." The man told her.

"She said you looked better in red." The girl told him. "Alliance brain meddling."

"Then how come you look normal?" Jayne asked. "And act normal."

The girl looked at him a moment, before finishing putting the last of the medicine away.  
"I stayed at the gorram place since I was five." She told him, walking out. A few minutes later she found herself in the Galley. She looked around in the kitchen.

"Need help?" A female voice asked. She turned and was facing the Campanion. "I'm Inara."

"Looking for something hot to drink?" She asked her.

Inara smiled at her. She reached over and opened one of the many cupboards. "This one." She told her. "Pick one." Inara told her.

"Thank you." She told her, picking one, and then poured hot water into a mug, then the instant mix. She stirred it and sipped it.

"Well looks like you met each other." Mal said, coming into the Galley.

"Yes we have." Inara told him. "Though I believe you don't have a name."

"Number 12, if you can call that a name." The girl told her. "Been the Alliances' guppie since I was five." She told them. "Don't remember much before the Alliance."

Mal and Inara looked shocked. "And you never tried to get away?" Kaylee asked, coming up beside her.

"Seem no reason to. Though I do get into my fair share of trouble." She told them. "Like letting the top two people with a warrant for their arrest go. Disappearing for days at a time, without a trace."

"How long has that been going on?" Simon asked, as he followed River into the room. He was curious. Jayne had followed them in.

"A few years ago." She told him. "You're a doctor, trying to help your sister." She stated, just to get facts straight. Simon nodded.

River was looking at her. "Knock, knock, No ones home." River said quietly to her.

"Why does she say that?" Jayne asked. Simon gave him a I-have-no-idea look.

"She is trying to read my mind." Number 12 told them. "But as she's finding out, is that she can't."

"How come?" Jayne asked, looking between the two Alliance girls.

"I've been with those doctors for two decades now. I've been trained to keep people out of my mind, and like River here, I too am suppose to feel everything, but even then I've been able to surpress them, and not worry about them."

"How were you able to do that?" Simon asked, amazed. Thinking it could work on his sister.

"It won't work on her." She told Simon quietly. "She wasn't even put through an eighth of the stuff I've been put through." She told the doctor. "But over time she'll be more normal, able to sort through her feelings and others feelings. "She's an assassin, and was suppose to feel only hate and killing. Normally the brain pushes those feelings aside."

"That is why they meddled in her brain." Simon stated, looking at his sister.

"If she's an assassin, what are you?" Jayne asked.

The girl gave a coy smile. "Your worst nightmare." She told him calmly as she walked out of the room.

"Crazies on board." Jayne muttered walking off in the opposite direction.

FIREFLY

"Rachel." She stated to everyone six days later. "My name is Rachel." Number 12 told the entire crew at breakfast.

"Rachel." Kaylee repeated. "I like it. It suits you." Kaylee told her smiling. They had become fast friends. Kaylee thanked her up and down for saving her life, and Kaylee was surprised when she found out the new Rachel knew how to fix almost anything, and had even been able to get the second engine to rotate around properly, without it catching for a second, before going again at a certain spot. Kaylee had been impressed.

"Yes it's a lovely name." Book and Mal told her.

"Where did you get it from?" Inara asked.

Rachel held out a book. "Books' book." Rachel told them, giving it back to Book.

"When did y-?" Book asked surprised. He never let her borrow it.

"When you were sleeping, I snuck into your room, opened the drawer beside your bed, and took it. I read it last night." Rachel told him. "By the way I fixed the drawer, doesn't creak anymore."

Mal and Jayne laughed, at Books' expression. "Well Rachel, grab some food and sit down."  
Mal told her. He turned to River. "When are we docking?" Mal asked her.

"Three hours we should be in Atmo." River told him, as she finished eating then went back to the bridge.

FIREFLY

"Rachel!" Mal called as he walked across the cargo bay. "Would you like to come with Zoe,  
Jayne and me?" Mal asked.

Rachel looked at him. "Sure." She told him. Jayne grumbled.

"Jayne let her borrow a few guns." Mal told the merc.

"Why do I gotta give 'er my weapons?" Jayne asked.

Rachel looked at the array of guns and other weapons on the table in front of the merc.  
She picked up the second biggest hunting knife on the table. "May I?" She asked him. He looked at her a moment, before finally nodding. Grumbling again. He watched as Rachel placed the knife down the side of her combat boot. "Thank you." She told him, following the captain off the ramp.

Jayne looked at her in shock, before hurrying after them. He tucked a spare gun at the small of his back, while carrying Vera on his shoulder. They walked to the meeting spot, when a huge space station landed on the ground about twenty feet from them. They took a few steps back, as the ramp lowered, and twenty armed men came down the ramp. They pointed their weapons at them all. The one in front of them grinning madly. "Now if you'd all please put your weapons down, and stepped away from the cargo. No one will be hurt." The man in the front told the crew of Serenity. Mal, Zoe and Jayne had their weapons aimed at the men. "Now no playing hero." The man told them. He pulled the trigger of his automatic weapon aiming for Mal.

The bullet stopped two feet from him. The twenty or so men looked around at each other,  
clearly startled at what they were seeing. "FIRE!" The man in the front told them. All at once,  
they all started shooting.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne knew that they didn't have time to duck behind the cargo, and knew they were going to die. But every bullet that came at them, stopped at the same distance as the first one. Mal his pistol still drawn at the man in charge, looked back at Rachel, then smirked.  
Rachel moved a step to the left and took the gun that Jayne had behind his back and shot the man who thought he was in charge. "Any one else want to die?" Rachel hissed at them.

"GO SE!" Jayne muttered.

"Put your weapons down, and put your hands on your head!" Mal commanded them. They all did as he said. He walked foward and searched the dead man, and took the money. "Now the deal is done." Mal told them, as they headed off to where Serenity was hiding. Rachel turned around and all the bullets dropped.

"Mal!" Jayne hissed, walking behind the captain and Zoe. "Why do we have that lunatic on our ship?" Jayne asked. "Ain't one enough?"

"Our ship Jayne?" Mal asked.

"Well it's more mine then 'ers." Jayne told him, as Serenity met up with them, in the prearranged location.

They all boarded. "River lets get out of atmo." Mal told her over the com. He turned back to Jayne. "Now I want to make myself clear Jayne. She is now part of my crew." Mal told him. "Not to mention she just saved all our asses. Including yours." Mal told him, going up the stairs,  
towards the Bridge.

Jayne turned around and was face to face with Rachel. She held out his knife. "Yours." She told him, holding it out to him by it's hilt. Her hand over the blade.

"Thanks." Jayne said to her, eyeing her uncertainly.

Rachel left him with his weapons and walked down to the engine room. Simon and Kaylee were talking, so she headed towards the Galley, but ended up on the bridge. Captain, River, and Zoe were there. Rachel touched the helm for a moment. Then looked at the other three. "Trouble."  
She stated. River looked at her just as the ship rocked. Mal grabbed the handle above him, as did Zoey. Rachel took the other pilot seat and looked over at River, who was looking out into the great black sky, looking for their pursuers. Mal leaned over the wave system. "Slavers." Mal muttered, cursing a string of curses afterwards.

"So close to Alliance sir?" Zoe asked.

"He's right." Rachel told her. They looked at her, and she pointed at the ship that was flying above them.

"Albatross think you can get rid of them?" Mal asked her.

River smiled, and started to press various buttons, making lights turn off or on. The ship rocked as River tried some fancy maneuvering to get the slavers off their tail. Another loud bang, and the ship rocked again. "They have latched on to us Capt'n." River told him.

Mal cursed, then grabbed the intercom box. "Slavers have latched on to us. Kaylee, Simon,  
and Book join Inara in her shuttle. Jayne meet us at the cargo doors." Mal said, as he, Zoe, River, and Rachel hurried down to the cargo bay. "River. Zoe, cover from up here." Mal told them.  
Zoe and River went to either side of the ship and loaded their weapons. Jayne had already one wall made beside the airlock door controls, and had all his guns laid out behind it. He finished another one on the other side. Mal took the right side of the ship, and Jayne went back to all his weapons. Jayne motioned her over. He held out a shotgun to her, while he picked up the biggest gun he had.

"Don't bother with reloadin' just grab 'nother from behind ya." Jayne told her. She nodded as the airlock doors started opening. Rachel looked behind her and grabbed the crossbow and snapped the sharp point off the arrow. Jayne and Mal looked at her curiously. She aimed for the stop button off to the side of the door and let the arrow go. It hit the button and the doors stopped. "Impressive." Jayne told her, as she picked up the shotgun again, and steadied it against the top of the man made protection.

Five slavers came in. Mal and Zoe shot first, then Jayne and River. Rachel got the last one and the next following him in, with the same bullet. The doors started to rumble, as they tried to open again. They slowly creeped open and two men with machine guns stood there. They gave a laugh and started to pelt the cargo bay with rounds. Mal, Zoe, and River all ducked for cover. Jayne and Rachel looked for a shot, then the guns turned towards them. Jayne knocked Rachel back. "Thanks." Rachel told him, as they huddled behind the wall, as round after round of bullets were fired at them.

"Gorram hundan!" Jayne cursed, using the time to reload Vera.

"We need to take'em out Jayne!" Mal yelled across the cargo bay.

"I know." Jayne muttered, peaking over to get a look. Rachel looked behind them, and picked up a gerenade, and held it out to Jayne. "Are you nuts!?" Jayne asked. "We use that and the 'hole ship will blow up, and we'll be with the stars."

Rachel shook her head. "You throw it and I contain it." Rachel told him, looking over at the two men with guns. Jayne looked at her a moment, before pulling out the pin with his teeth, and throwing it inbetween the two gunman. Rachel counted the seconds and used her mind to control the explosion as it happened. The two men screamed as it exploded, and the fire went the only place it could, back into their own ship. They heard screaming as the fire reached others.

Jayne, and Rachel took their loaded weapons and started towards the airlock. Making sure everyone was dead. Jayne motioned to the door and she nodded. He went first, and she followed him through the collapsable corridor that connected the two ships. Jayne shot once and finished off one of the burned slavers.

XXXXXXX hope you like... 


End file.
